Masks and Makeups
by Seddie.ecstacy
Summary: Cat Valentine, an enthusiastic redheaded girl with  psychological problems. What if that's not who she is? What if those characteristics are just fake? Only Beck can answer that questions. First Fic.  OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious? I'm here. Making fanfiction. If I am the owner of VicTORIous, this couple should have been canon right from the start. Are they CANON? NO. THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT.**

* * *

><p><em>She's the kind of girl who clings in your leg just to get your attention. She's the kind of girl who blurts out things randomly. She's the kind of girl who dyed her hair because it's the colour of her favourite food, Red Velvet Cupcakes. Everyone thinks she's bipolar, but the truth is, she's not. Everyone thinks she has mental disabilities, but the truth is, she's normal. Just like any other person. Those things are just her masks. Her masks to hide her true self. She's Cat Valentine. My best friend. My love.<em>

Beck was drinking his smoothie when the door of the Groovy Smoothies LA clicked open.

"Good Afternoon Missy!" G-fo shouted from the counter. "Pudding?" He pointed to the stick full of pudding stuck on it.

"Hey Beck!" She sing-songed in her normal voice.

"Oh. Hey, Cat." He smiled, but as soon as he saw her face, it faltered. "Are you okay?"

She was zoned out as she sat down.

"CAT."

"Oh. What?" She snapped out of her world and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He touched her jaw which had a big purple spot on it. She flinched.

"Oh, uhmm, yea. I just forgot to get my make up kit before I ran out of the house."

"I don't understand why you keep up with your step dad. He does nothing but hurt you." He examined her face.

"BECAUSE..." She looked down. "My mom loves him, and he's the one paying for my school bills. I don't want to stop going to school. I don't want to be just like my sister." Tears starting to stream down her face.

She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her hoodie, and Beck noticed the red stain on the gray cloth of her sleeves. He took her hand. Again, she flinched. He rolled up her sleeves until her elbows, and there was a big cut on her forearm. Her crimson blood making red paths down to the palm of her hands, unto to her fingers, and dripping to the floor.

"Let's get you to my house. My dad's on a business trip for a month." Beck sighed. And helped to his truck.

When they reached his house, his mom opened the door.

"Gosh, sweetie, what happened to you?" His mom was shocked. Her face horrified, but the two didn't answer. "Anyway, let's get you cleaned up."

His mom treated her wounds and baked her favourite Red Velvet Cupcakes for them to eat.

"Thanks, Mom." She smiled sweetly, and then nibbled on her cupcake.

His mom has known that the two were best friends for a long time, even before he met his current girlfriend, Jade. And because she always come and hang out in their house or in his RV, she decided that Cat should call him mom since she was like the daughter they never had.

Beck's phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. "Right now?... What? No... NO... At home... with my mom... my dad's on a business trip... okay... be right there. Bye..."

"Jade?" His mom asked.

"Uh-huh. Be right back."

* * *

><p><strong>That was short, but that's okay, this can serve as a teaser. Tell me what you think, okay? Should I continue? I don't bite...hard. I know my name is "Seddie" and not "Bat", but I write stories for Victorious, but that's because I tried to write a story for iCARLY and it didn't turned out well. So, I tried my luck with this.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**If this is posted, that means you like it or I'm just to hard headed. Haha...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORIous. I would love to, though. heh.**

**Meh, unto the story.**

* * *

><p>"You little bitch. You think you're any better?" Her drunken step father shouted. She was on the floor. Her hands protecting her head from the kicks she's receiving from her the monster above her. The bruise on her jaw was now bigger. She also had a cut on her other forearm. Her cheekbones were swollen because of the punches her step dad blew. Yet, there she is, curled up in a ball. Tears rolling down her face, and cannot do anything.<p>

'_I have to do endure it. For my mom. For me.' _She thought. After what she felt hours, he passed out. She stood up. Brushed her tears away, and walked limply to her room while groaning every now and then. She went to her bathroom, cleaned her wounds, washed her face, and concealed her bruises with her makeup. She dressed in her usual outfit. A tank top, and a short shorts. She puts bandage to her cuts. She stared at the mirror. "As good as new." She said in her high pitched voice. She smiled and walked to school.

* * *

><p>She opened the doors of Hollywood Arts. And there she saw Beck, Jade, Tori and Leon talking. Jade was holding a Skyburns Coffee, glaring at Tori. Beck was holding hands with Jade. A typical day for them.<p>

Cat walked limply to their way. "HEEEY, Guys!" She says in her high pitched cat like voice. She giggled.

"WH-what happened to you?" Tori asked her. Forehead creased.

"There was an old lady trying to reach her dentures on a tree, but she can't reach it. I happened to walk by and helped her, but I fell and cut my arms on a tree branch." She covered quickly. She was expert at this.

"How did the old lady got her dentures on a tree?" Leon asked.

"Well, she had a cat on her arms and—" She was cut off.

"On the second thought, I don't wanna know." Leon's eyes was wide and the other looked disgusted. Except for Jade. Of course, Jade who loves to loves gore.

The bell rang and they headed for their classes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, little red." Leon helped Cat sit down beside him outside, Asphalt Cafe.<p>

"Hey guys." She smiled happily.

"So, my dad gave me 8 tickets to IslandWaves. Do you wanna come?" Tori held up 8 blue piece sof papers in the air.

"Will there be Jacuzzis?"Jade asked.

"My brother once cleaned a Jacuzzi at my cousin's house; he fell, and broke his neck." Cat blurted out. Everybody looked at her, but Beck. He knew her brother didn't really fell, heck he can't even clean it. Her brother was the "Clark David" from that box office movie "Step aside." Her brother who don't even know what's happening in their house. What's happening with her little sister. He doesn't know that there was a monster living in their house. No one knew that, again, but Beck.

"Yes, there will be. Plenty. And there will be pools, slides, and a theme park. So, you gonna go?"Tori raised her eyebrows.

"HELL, YEAH!" They all shouted. Cat was just quiet. She doesn't know what to do. She wants to go. She wants to escape from her stepdad. A day or two, but all her bruises will be shown. All those years she kept it. She doesn't want everyone around her to worry, to act like she has some sort of sickness. She wants to be treated just like others. But if she decided not to, all she will get is pure torture; she might even die before her friends come back from the trip.

"Excuse me, I'll just go, and get a drink." She stood up. Tried to get out of the long bench, but failed.

Beck looked at her, showing worry through his eyes.

"Here, I'll help you." Leon said. He helped her off her seat.

"Thank you. I'll be right back!" She giggled.

The second her back was on their side, her smile was replaced by a frown. She started walking limply; her injured feet taking her anywhere they lead to. She went to her locker. There, she leaned and zoned out. Suddenly, she felt a stinging pain on her knee and ankle. She fell on her butt, grasping her injured legs. She cried out loud. There was no need to be the "enthusiastic Cat" since there was no one is in the hall way. For the second time this day, she curled up in a ball.

"Cat." A voice was heard, followed by a hurried footsteps.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, hi! I'm back. I know you don't read this bold letters. It's alright. It's nonsense. ha! okay. q=.=p<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I'm Dan and I own a pet unicorn. LOL. I kid.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Cat." A voice was heard, followed by hurried footsteps.<em>

Beck followed Cat walking limply with his mud brown eyes. He saw her frown a millisecond before she turned around.

He knew that monster did something with her again. When she entered Hollywood Arts earlier, he wanted to ran to her, hug her and help her. He wanted to be with her, but there's one problem. Jade. He loves Cat, but he loves Jade too. No, he loved Jade; they used to love each other, until the day they woke up, and that was it. No passion. No love. He didn't know why they are still together. He didn't know why he can't let her go. Maybe because he was just afraid that those 2 years of relationship will just go to waste.

"Excuse me; I'm just going to the Restroom."He said; finally decided to talk to Cat alone.

"And what are you going to do in there?" Jade glared at him.

"Jade, I'm going to pee. What am I supposed to do in there?" He sighed, and shook his head.

He went inside the hallway and saw her staring at nothing. She fell on her butt, and then curled up in a ball crying.

"Cat." He went to her and straightened her out. He carried her carefully to the clinic.

"You have a broken knee and ankle; you have bruises all over your legs and a big bruise on your jaw. I also examined your cuts on your arms, they are not deep. Here, apply this on your bruises and ankle and knee to reduce the pain. How did you got all this." The school doctor asked.

"I fall off the tree while I was trying to get the old woman's dentures." Her high pitched voice tried to sound happy, but failed.

"Well, that must be a very high tree." The school doctor stood up. "Okay, I'll leave you two for a moment, a student called me saying there was a boy injured at the Asphalt Cafe."

"Thank you." She said.

"What happened this time?" Beck sat on the chair next to the bed where she sat.

"I was eating my breakfast when he just started to hit me. I ran up stairs but he held me back and pushed me to the floor. He started shouting at me like 'You think you're any better?' I think he's drunk again. He kicked me. He even tried to cut me again with his broken beer bottles, but he passed out." She said in her normal voice and started sobbing.

"Why didn't you do anything? Can you at least fight?" He asked, hugging her tight. How dare that monster. If he could just kill him...

"I told you. My mom loves him very much." She sobbed on his shirt.

"Then why don't you tell your mom?"

"You think she'd care? All she thinks about is work and Clark. Clark, who can't even visit his own home. I don't think she'll believe me if I ever had a chance to tell her? I don't even see her at home." She finally hugged back.

Beck didn't said anything and let her cry on his shoulder.

After some time, he found her snuggled on the crook of his shoulder, leaning on the wall.

She sat up straight. "Sorry I ruined your shirt." She finally smiled.

"It's cool." He replied with a comforting smile plastered on his face. "So, will you go with us?"

"Yeah, I decided since I'm all injured and wounded, this can be a great excuse not to swim. I can also escape from my step dad."

"Great. How about we get back to the cafe before they get suspicious?" She nodded and he helped her walk back to the cafe.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo, yo, yo! I know only 2 persons reviewed, but that's okay! I saw the stats of this story, and it was not disappointing! I wrote this chapter at midnight, and I'm supposed to be sleeping because I have to fix my sleeping habit since school's coming. Though more reviews are appreciated. So I'm so sorry guys if this chapter is not good. I truly apologize. I never realized authors can be this pressurized. Tomorrow's my first day. I might not be able to update tomorrow, so again, I truly apologize. *nod* *nod* I love you guys! Virtual kisses :**<strong>


End file.
